An Unexpected Discovery
by Bluegoo2
Summary: Danny makes a discovery that will end in hilarious consequences.
1. The Discovery

Danny was on a mission. He was to infiltrate Vlad's mansion and find out what evil plot or scheme was in the making. He had a feeling that Vlad was up to something. Rather than waiting until the plan was in effect, he was going to stop it before it even started. It was a new strategy that Danny was willing to try. If worst comes to worst Danny was sure he could find some blackmail he could use against Vlad. It was a win-win for him and a lose-lose for his archenemy. Danny smiled slightly to himself as he continued his steady flight towards Vlad's mansion. He was almost there, he could see the outline of the huge building. Danny briefly pondered what he was going to do if he ran into Vlad while he was sneaking around.

_Not a problem._ Danny thought to himself. He was ready for Vlad. Danny phased through the second story of the mansion. Looking around he realized that this room must be a elegant bedroom.

_The hunt begins! _Danny thought as he started his search for Vlad's private study. He was sure that Vlad would keep his plots there, if he had any.

_Oh great, now I am starting to sound like Skulker. _Danny shook his head after that thought. Quietly, not wanting to alert anyone of his presence, Danny flew from room to room.

_Jeez, how many rooms does a fruit loop need? _Danny thought as he passed the eleventh bedroom and the third library. He descended down into the first floor thinking that the study might be located there. As he scanned the room he held his breath. There was Vlad, deep into a conversation and by the looks of it, not a happy one.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Those stocks need to be purchased!" Vlad yelled into the phone.

_Oh, just lame business talk. _Danny realized, he quickly phased through the floor hoping that Vlad didn't notice. Danny surveyed the room noting that he was in Vlad's ghost lab. Something caught his eye as he turned to leave.

_The Plasmius Maximus._ _This might come in handy. _Danny realized as he picked it up. Carefully Danny pocketed the device. Making sure to stay away from the room where Vlad was located as much as possible Danny continued his search. After another fifteen minutes of looking for the study Danny started to get sick of all the green and gold Packers gear. Sure, the Packers were a great team, but this was overkill. Danny's face lightened up when he had finally found Vlad's private study. Landing on the ground Danny walked towards the desk that was covered with paperwork. He scanned them looking for anything that looked like blackmail or evil plotting. Danny sighed as he looked through paper after paper seeing that they were only work related.

_If I were a fruit loop where would I hide documents that I wouldn't want to lose._ Danny pondered as he looked across the desk searching for anything he might have missed.

_Bingo! _Danny thought excitedly when he discovered that under Vlad's desk there was a box. Danny pulled the box from under the desk and opened it happy that there was no lock on it. Why would there be a lock? Vlad was single, so why should you hide stuff from yourself.

_Not important, don't care, not useful. _Danny labeled each piece of paper he picked up out of the box. All of a sudden Danny came across Vlad's birth certificate. Half interested Danny scanned through it, not caring for the fact that Vlad's Mom was named Abigail. Suddenly Danny stopped, his eyes seeing an important detail. Barely able to contain his laughter he re-read Vlad's full name.

_Oh, this is gold, this is extremely valuable gold. _Danny thought as he failed to suppress his laughter.


	2. A Deal

Satisfied with the information Danny started to fly home. He didn't even get to leave the study before he was interrupted by the one and only fruit loop, Vlad.

"Daniel, what are you doing in my private study?" Vlad questioned.

"This is your private study? My bad, I thought it was something else. I will just be leaving now." Danny said nervously as he kept backing up ever so slightly.

"Not so fast Daniel, you are not leaving until you tell me what you were doing here." Vlad said as he started to change into Plasmius. Black rings encasing his body Danny thought fast as to what to do. An idea came to mind that was a little risky. If it worked, it would totally be beneficial.

"Vlad stop calling me by my full name, it is Danny, not Daniel, Danny!" Danny began, putting his plan into action.

"I can call you what I want _Daniel, _it is not like you can do anything about it." Vlad teased putting as much emphasis on Daniel as possible.

"If you keep calling me Daniel, I will call you by your full name." Danny challenged.

"Oh, I am so scared, whatever shall I do?" Vlad cried in mock fear now standing only a couple of feet away from Daniel. Ready for anything that he tried to do. Except for what he was just about to hear.

"Fine, Vladimir _Fanny _Masters!" Danny shouted at a now shocked Vlad. Please with his reaction Danny continued. "Hm, what to call you. Should it be Fanny Plasmius, no. Oh, how about Fanny Mae? No, I got it, how about just plain ol' Fanny."

"Don't you dare call me by that dreadful name Daniel!" Vlad roared in anger.

"It's Danny, Fanny!" Danny countered. Knowing he had struck a nerve in Vlad.

"Cheese logs!" Vlad swore as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down. "What will it take you to stop calling me by that horrible name?"

Danny grinned, this was going to be his favorite part. "Two things. One, you will call me Danny, not Daniel. Two, you owe me a favor, if I am in trouble or need help you have to provide that help for one situation."

"Or I could just blast you were you stand. That would be much easier and more pleasant." Vlad said with a strange calm as his hands started to glow with magenta energy. Vlad let loose an ectoblast. Danny easily dodged his hand gripping the Plasmius Maximus tightly. Danny lunged forward successfully hitting Vlad in the chest with the device. Vlad shrieked in pain as electricity ran through his body making him revert back to his human form as Vlad Masters.

"Are you now willing to negotiate?" Danny said smugly.

"There is no way you will get me to agree Daniel." Vlad replied weakly.

"What did I say _Fanny_?" Danny replied putting as much emphasis as possible, even more that Vlad used. That is saying something. Vlad lost control of his temper, something that happens very rarely. Danny would've sworn that if Vlad was in his ghost form, Vlad's face would've been the same color of Plasmius' red eyes. The only thing was that Danny couldn't tell why Vlad's face was red. Was he embarrassed or just very angry?

"Don't start that with me again!" Vlad roared, looking as menacing as possible in his human form.

_Yep, definitely angry._ Danny concluded.

"Fanny, Fanny, Fanny, Fanny, Fanny, Fanny!" Danny repeated over and over again in his most annoying voice. So he acted a little immature, this was worth it.

"Fine, you immature teenager, I will agree if you stop your blabbering mouth." Vlad sighed, he was going to regret this, that he was sure of.

"Great!" Danny walked over to Vlad and extended his hand. "If you shake my hand you have to call me by Danny and you owe me one favor." Vlad extended his own hand as well and the two halfas shook hands.

"Please don't make me regret this _Danny_." Vlad said warily.

"I might, I might not. You will find out sooner or later." Danny said with a huge grin on his face. Danny leaped into the air and started his flight back to his home.


	3. A Favor

Vlad contemplated if his agreement to Daniel's proposition, I mean, Danny's proposition had been rash. His anger had blinded his logical thinking. Unfortunately his decision was final and he can not undo that moment. Nevertheless, Vlad was curious as to what Danny was going to use his favor for. Most likely to stop one of his plots of course. That made the most sense. Vlad's train of thought was cut off when his phone rang. The caller-id said that it was Danny's cell phone. Vlad immediately picked up the phone.

"Um... Vlad. I kind of need that favor now." Danny said rather quickly.

"What is it Danny?" Vlad questioned. Maybe Danny was fighting a ghost that was hard to beat.

"I'll tell you when you arrive. Just meet me on the outskirts of Amity Park." Danny said bluntly hanging up the phone. Vlad was annoyed that Danny had not even bothered to tell him what was going on.

As Vlad flew to the direction Danny had told him he thought about what ghost, besides himself, would pose a huge threat to Danny. Pariah Dark could be a possibility, but he was still locked in his sarcophagus of forever sleep. Vlad spotted Danny and eager to cash in his favor flew down to meet him.

"Great, you came." Danny said with a smug look on his face. Danny handed him a long pole with a pointy spike on the end.

"What is this used for? Does it have some sort of power?" Vlad questioned. Wondering how this could be used against ghosts. Danny's grin widened and he chuckled a little bit to himself.

"It has the ability to pick up trash." Danny informed Vlad between laughs. "Oh and here is its partner, the trash bag!" Danny said laughing hard now as he also handed Vlad the trash bag. Vlad's jaw dropped.

"Trash? We are picking up trash?" Vlad repeated making sure he had heard Danny right.

"Yup, I am doing community service hours to get extra credit so I can bring my grades up. Since both Sam and Tucker were busy I thought I would just call that favor in and have you help me do it. Besides, you need to do at least one good deed in your life. Here is your opportunity." Danny said obviously enjoying the look on Vlad's face.

"You are really going to need that favor when I try to kill you later for making me do this. It was such a waste." Vlad said shooting a death glare at Danny.

"First things first, you just said _try_ to kill me later. Emphasis on the word try. Besides you couldn't beat me even if you did try. I am so much better than you." Danny said as he stabbed a piece of trash with his pole and placed it in his own trash bag.

"My aren't we feeling a little confident." Vlad replied as he to placed a piece of trash in his trash bag.

"Why wouldn't I? As far as I can tell, I have managed to get you to pick up trash. And..." Danny started as he quickly took a camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture of Plasmius picking up trash. "This is going on the Internet." Danny said with a wicked and mischievous grin. "I was thinking. **Ghost Vermin Picks up Trash?** or how about **Evil Creature does Good Deed? **I have a couple more ideas for titles but those are the best so far."

"You little brat!" Vlad yelled as he started to lose his temper yet again.

"That's a no no Vlad. No attacking me, remember the favor?" Danny said it calm but mocking voice.

"Sugar Cookies!" Vlad said as he tried to calm himself down. "How much longer do I spend doing this maddining work with you?" Vlad questioned.

"Oh, about five more hours." Danny replied giving Vlad a smirk.

"This is going to be a long five hours." Vlad said as he started to think of ways he could wiggle out of this mess.


End file.
